Choices
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Can Gibbs find Kate in time and persaude her to change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**/-x-x-x-/**

'_Why the hell am I bothering?_' Kate groaned as she rode the lift down to Abby's lab. _'Nothing is ever going to turn out the way I want. Sure I got the friends, the flat, the car but is that really enough to make me happy?'_ Kate sighed as the lift slowed and the doors opened.

"Kate?" Abby asked seeing her walk past. "What are you doing down here?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. Just felt like hanging out" Kate shrugged.

"I've got some work to do but we can talk if something is troubling you" Abby smiled as she looked up from her computer. Kate nodded and sat down on the chair tucked under the table. "Where are you going?" Abby asked seeing from the reflection of the computer screen Kate rise to her feet.

"You are busy and I should go" Kate muttered.

"But you just got here!" Abby frowned.

"I want you to know that you are my very best friend!" Kate said walking over to Abby.

"And you are mine" she smiled.

"Whatever happens that could never change" Kate smiled faintly.

"Ok" Abby nodded. Kate smiled once more and hugged her. "I'll see you later" Kate waved and left the lab. _'That was odd'_ Abby frowned to herself.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs exited from the lift and walked over to the squad room. He put his jacket down behind his desk and sat down. He took a sip of his coffee and saw something sitting in the middle of his desk. Frowning he picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

"Where is Kate?" Gibbs asked looking over at Tony.

"I think she mumbled something about going to see Abby" Tony shrugged. Gibbs jumped to his feet and raced to the lift. "You forgot your coffee boss!" Tony called watching Gibbs disappear into the lift. "What's going on McGee?" he asked glancing across the bullpen.

"I don't know" he shrugged and looked back at his computer.

"Have you seen Kate?" Gibbs asked breathless as he entered the lab.

"She left fifteen minutes ago" Abby replied turning around to face Gibbs.

"Did she say where she was going?" Gibbs asked waiting for Abby to answer.

"No, she just left" Abby frowned.

"Damn it!" Gibbs cursed leaving the lab and crossed the hall. "Hurry up!" he yelled pressing the button.

"Gibbs…" Abby called following him. "What's going on?" she asked standing next to him. The lift slide open and Gibbs entered quickly followed by Abby. "Gibbs!" she said tugging on his arm. He took a deep breath as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You better read this" he whispered handing it over to Abby.

"She can't…" Abby muttered after finishing reading the letter. Gibbs smiled faintly and raced out as soon as the doors opened on the squad room level.

"I want you to trace the GPS in a mobile" Gibbs ordered looking over at McGee.

"Whose?" he asked fingers ready on his keyboard.

"Kate's" Gibbs replied.

"What's up boss?" Tony frowned rising to his feet.

"McGee?" Gibbs barked spinning around.

"Ah… sorry boss but Kate's turned it off" he muttered.

"Shit!" Gibbs swore. "Did she say anything to you before leaving?" Gibbs questioned looking over at Tony.

"Only that she had a doctor's appointment" Tony shrugged.

"Do you know Kate's doctor that she sees?" he asked Abby.

"Yeah" she nodded quickly moving to a computer and looked up the number on the internet. Tony walked over to Abby as she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"I'll do it boss" Tony offered grabbing the paper from Abby. Gibbs nodded and sank down into his chair as Tony dialled the number. Gibbs' heart began to race as he watched Tony talk on the phone.

"Well?" Gibbs questioned as soon as Tony put the phone down.

"No appointment boss" Tony replied across the bullpen.

"Tony, McGee. I want you over at her apartment" Gibbs said getting to his feet.

"She isn't likely to go home Gibbs" Abby stated.

"Go anyway" Gibbs ordered.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Tony demanded as Gibbs put on his jacket.

"Find Kate" Gibbs said walking past them and over to this lift.

"Gibbs you forgot your coffee!" Abby shouted.

"There are more important things than coffee Abs" Gibbs answered getting into the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After hours driving around to possible locations where Kate might be, Gibbs gave up and headed home. He parked the car on the drive way and turned off the engine. _'Damn it Kate, where are you__!'_ he shouted slamming his fists down on the wheel. Slowly getting out Gibbs walked to his door and pushed it opened. He dumped his jacket down on the couch and moved into the kitchen. Gibbs stopped in his tracks seeing dirty dishes sitting on the bench. He drew out his weapon and loosely held onto it. _'That's odd. I did clean up this morning'_ he frowned as he quickly inspected the rest of his house. Frowning Gibbs returned to the kitchen as nothing else had been disturbed. He looked towards the basement hearing noises coming from within. Gibbs cautiously crept forward and inched the door open. He peered down in the room and saw figure sitting on one of his stools. Gibbs pointed his gun as he went down the stairs.

"Geez Gibbs… is this how you treat all your guests or just me?" she teased.

"Bloody hell Kate!" Gibbs cried quickly putting his gun away and raced forward. "What are you doing here?" he frowned staring down at her.

"I feel safe here" Kate shrugged.

"Is there a reason for you not to be safe in your own home?" Gibbs frowned concerned.

"Ok maybe safe wasn't the right word. I feel…" Kate paused trying to think of the word. "I can't think of the how to describe it" she frowned.

"At ease, content, cool calm and collected? Being in the basement gives off a good vibe" Gibbs shrugged smiling.

"Yeah" Kate nodded. "Nice boat by the way. I can't believe I threatened to burn it down" Kate blushed.

"I'm not accepting this" Gibbs muttered pulling the letter out from his pocket and threw it down on the bench.

"You have no choice" Kate said looking up at him.

"I so do! I'm your boss and will not allow you to leave!" Gibbs growled. He pulled out his phone hearing it ring. "Yeah Gibbs" he answered.

"_Kate's not here boss. Talked to the manager to let us in and we found her apartment empty_" Tony reported.

"Its fine DiNozzo, she's with me" Gibbs said.

"_Now can you tell me what is going on_?" Tony asked but Gibbs had already hung up.

"Kate…" Gibbs called placing a hand on her back.

"I feel like everything I'm doing isn't worth it anymore" she shrugged.

"Don't you _dare_ give up!" Gibbs growled. "You've got a wonderful life and a best friend who cares about you so much!" Gibbs cried.

"I don't know if that's enough anymore" Kate sighed.

"I'm going to tell you something which will make you change your mind, I hope…" Gibbs paused.

"Well?" Kate demanded after several minutes of silence.

"I love you" Gibbs smiled faintly and watched Kate for her reaction. For several minutes Kate just stared at Gibbs.

"That makes a lot of sense" she said to herself.

"It doe**s!**" Gibbs frowned.

"Yeah. I always see you sneaking a look at me when you think no one is watching" Kate laughed.

"So what do you say?" Gibbs asked as his heart began to race.

"Um…" she paused. "I may not love you but I definitely like you! I like how you aren't afraid to hide your marine background" Kate smiled.

"Anything else Ma'am?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"You are totally gorgeous, your eyes and hair" Kate replied.

"You know you can stay here as long as you want" Gibbs smiled as he bent down and sat on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Kate frowned quickly joining him.

"If you don't want to go home, you can stay here" Gibbs explained. "And you can tell me anything" Gibbs said looking over at her.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"So is there anything in particular that are afraid of?" Gibbs questioned.

"Who says I'm scared?" Kate cried.

"Upset then" Gibbs corrected.

"I just don't know what the future holds for me" Kate shrugged. "Stop looking at me like that!" Kate frowned.

"Huh?" Gibbs muttered confused.

"You're staring at me as if I'm crazy or something. Yes I know everyone doesn't know what the future holds but I just don't feel that my luck will change" Kate sighed.

"You're wrong" Gibbs whispered.

"Really… How so?" Kate asked.

"Well for one you have a boyfriend" Gibbs grinned.

"I do?" Kate frowned.

"Which would be me" Gibbs added. Kate smiled up at Gibbs then rested her head on his chest. "You're still upset aren't you?" Gibbs frowned. Kate didn't reply but nodded instead.

"I want you to wrap your arms around me and tell me that everything is going to be ok" Kate said lifting her head. Gibbs looked down at her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Everything is going to be ok, just wait and see" he whispered and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Did you really mean that I can stay here?" Kate asked looking up at Gibbs.

"You can stay forever, if you wish" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"Hmmm, I don't know about forever but a couple of days certainly" Kate nodded.

"Have you had any lunch?" Gibbs asked tracing little circles on Kate's shoulder.

"No" she replied.

"Why don't I make you something?" Gibbs offered.

"Yes please" Kate answered getting to her feet. She looked down and held out her hand to help Gibbs up. He smiled as he felt Kate slipping her fingers in-between his. "Hey Gibbs…" Kate paused making Gibbs look at her. "Thanks" she whispered kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can you get that Kate?" Gibbs called from the kitchen hearing someone knock on the front door.

"Sure" she nodded getting to her feet. Kate swung the door open and smiled seeing Abby standing on the porch. "What was that for?" Kate cried holding her cheek that Abby just slapped.

"For seriously thinking about leaving!" Abby cried.

"Kate… who is it?" Gibbs asked. "Kate?" he called hearing no response. He quickly appeared and looked down at Kate holding her cheek. "Abby!" Gibbs scolded.

"She can't leave Gibbs! Kate is my _very_ best friend! I couldn't cope if she went away" Abby sobbed looking from Gibbs to Kate. "Gibbs tell her she can't leave!" Abby begged. "Tell her!" Abby shouted.

"I'm not going anyway Abs" Kate smiled faintly glancing over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"You're not?" Abby mumbled.

"No" Kate chuckled.

"I'm sorry…" Abby paused as she pointed to Kate's cheek.

"It's fine" Kate waved. "Would you like to come in Abby?" Kate questioned stepping aside.

"Thanks" Abby smiled moving forward. "I'm sorry about your cheek" she frowned as they walked to the living room.

"Lunch is nearly ready" Gibbs smiled quickly entering the kitchen and moved across to the cook top.

"So what changed your mind?" Abby asked sitting down in an empty chair.

"A certain someone" Kate smiled glancing over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"Really?" Abby gasped.

"Abby! What do you mean by that? Can't people be attracted to me?" Gibbs teased.

"No! I'm not saying that at all, just surprised that's all" she shrugged.

"I'm only kidding Abby" he chuckled.

"Oh" Abby sighed. "Well I think it's great" she grinned.

**- The End - **


End file.
